Have I Told You Lately?
by Meganator97
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Blaine would like to do something special for Kurt.


**A/N: Here's another one of my sappy stories xD It's been on my mind for ages just begging to be written.**

**I would like to thank my friend Rowan for beta-ing it for me :D**

**This is the link to the song in this story - http:/ www . youtube. com / watch?v=1IFrAwlt2d8 (Just get rid of the spaces) - The song was originally sung by Rod Stewart but I think The OverTones version suits The Warblers :)**

**Disclaimer: Any characters or songs in here are not mine.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, why isn't Kurt here?"<p>

The Warblers were currently sitting in the choir room after being called in for an emergency meeting.

"Well, as you are all aware, Valentines Day is approaching and being the... what is it Wes calls me? The 'lovesick puppy' I am, I would like to sing a song for Kurt, at the ball, and we can't discuss this if he's here." Blaine announced. It was his first Valentines Day with Kurt, and he wanted it to be special. Meaningful.

"Well Blaine, have you already chosen a song?" Asks Wes looking at Blaine with anticipation.

"Of course I have."

* * *

><p>Valentines Day had arrived and Dalton was full of life. The girls from the sister school, Crawford County, had been invited and Kurt had also been able to persuade the Headmaster to let the New Directions join in with the celebrations, using a mixture of firmness and his 'natural charm'. At least, that was how the recount of the conversation went.<p>

Blaine was currently inside the hall which had been magically transformed. A big disco ball was hanging above the crowded dance floor glittering in the light. The tables which lined the outside of the room were covered in rose petals. Chocolates had been place in the middle of them, free for people to people to help themselves to. In the far corner, there was a massive table layered with different confectionery; from sweets to expensive chocolates. There was also a big chocolate fountain the middle with strawberries decorated around the outside for people to enjoy.

But one thing was missing – Kurt.

The Warblers were scheduled to perform in 15 minutes – unbeknownst to Kurt. Blaine needed to find Kurt and tell him to get to the hall and enjoy the party.

He sent him a quick text.

_Hey! Where are you? I'm not meant to be wondering about aimlessly on Valentines Day when I have a cute boyfriend somewhere ;) ~Blaine xx_

He got a reply all most instantly:

_Hey yourself! I'm off with my other boyfriend. He's cute, adorable and very dapper. He has really wild hair and I love him! 3 ~Kurt xx_

Blaine laughed at this. He loved it when Kurt joked with him.

_He sounds very familiar. Well, I need you to come to the hall; I would like to dance with you on this wonderful occasion. ~Blaine xx_

_Of course. I'll be there in the minute. You'll find me on the dance floor ;) ~Kurt xx_

With this, Blaine quickly turned of his phone, placed it back in his pocket and headed into side to join the rest of the Warblers back stage. _This is going to be great._

* * *

><p>When Kurt arrived in the hall, he couldn't find Blaine any where. <em>What the hell is he up to?<em>

Just then a voice came from the microphone on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Dalton Academy Warblers requested to sing for a special one of you tonight. Please give them a warm welcome!" The member of staff who had introduced them ran off stage while applause and cheers erupted in the room.

Just then, the stage curtain raised, revealing Blaine downstage in front of the microphone. "I would like to dedicate this song to a certain someone who _should_ be in here tonight. I would just like to say that it's a pleasure being with you today and I really hope you enjoy this." Blaine giggled nervously as he walked to the centre stage where he the rest of the Warblers filled out into formation.

Kurt pushed his way through the crowd of people to be able to get to the front. Just before the Warblers started, Blaine sent him a wink, which sent girls around him squealing. _Bad luck, ladies, he's mine._

The Warblers started 'ooh-ing' and 'wah-ing' before Blaine started singing; looking Kurt straight in the eye.

_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
>(Love you, love you)<br>Could I tell you once again somehow?  
>Have I told with all my heart and soul (soul)<br>Now I adore you? (adore you)  
>Well darling (darling), I'm telling you now<br>(Telling you now) _

The two-step shuffle had taken its effect and was all the dancing they could achieve. The Warblers were the chorus for Blaine's' voice – Harmonizing amazingly.

_Have I told you lately that when I'm sleeping_

_Every dream that I dream is you somehow?_

_Have I told you why nights are long when you__  
>Are not with me?<em>_  
>Well darling, I'm telling you now<em>_  
>(Telling you now)<em>

His voice was ringing out in the hall with such great passion and emotion.

_My heart would break in two if I should lose you__  
>I'm no good without you anyhow<em>_  
>And have I told you lately that I love you?<em>_  
>Well my darling (darling), I'm telling you now<em>_  
>(Telling you now)<em>

Everyone in the hall was cheering and dancing along with great big grins on their faces.

_My heart would break in two if I should lose you_

_I'm no good without you anyhow__  
>And have I told you lately that I love you?<em>_  
>Well my darling, I'm telling you now<em>_  
>(Telling you now)<em>_  
>Well my darling, I'm telling you now<em>_  
>(Telling you now)<em>

The beat of the music suddenly quickened and The Warblers started doing a quick step dance that Kurt had never seen in his life – he laughed.

_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
>Could I tell you once again somehow?<br>Have I told with all my heart and soul?  
>Well darling, I'm telling you now <em>

Everyone, included the boys on stage, had started clapping to the beat adding an amazing effect.

_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
>Well my darling, I'm telling you now<em>

_So have I told you lately that I love you?_  
><em>Well darling, I'm telling you now<em>

_Have I told you lately that I love you, baby?_  
><em>Yes, I do<em>

Blaine ended the song pointing right at Kurt – he never took his eyes off of him throughout the whole performance.

Kurt wasn't normally one for surprises, but he had to give Blaine this one; it was Valentines Day and his wonderful boyfriend had just serenaded him in front of everyone.

The Warblers were quickly pulled off stage, probably to get changed out of their uniform into something more _fitting_.

Kurt took this opportunity to send Blaine a quick text.

_Meet me outside under our tree in 5 minutes ~ Kurt xx_

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived at the spot with seconds to spare. It was just him outside; everyone else must have been in the hall, dancing and socialising. He laid back with his arms under his head, staring up the sky and watching the sun set, when a familiar voice brought him back down to Earth.<p>

"Did you like it?" Blaine asked, with that silly looking grin that made Kurt's pulse quicken.

He patted a spot next to him and ushered Blaine to sit down. "I loved it. It was wonderful and…"

Kurt couldn't resist and kissed Blaine right there and then, grabbing him by the shirt collar and pulling him in. He quickly melted into the other boy's embrace and only broke off to say-

"And I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope you like. Feel free to read my other stories! Don't forget to review :)**

**Also, I'm thinking of writing a Multi-Chapter story but I need some ideas. If anyone has any feel free to say :D**


End file.
